


Son of Stark

by ibonekoen



Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father may be a multi-billionaire, but Blaine Stark is much more down to earth than you'd think. Maybe that's because he didn't grow up with his father. </p><p>Vanity Fair's Christine Everhart sat down with young Mr. Stark for a candid interview and a look at how unStarklike he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Playing in the sandboxes of Marvel and RIB, the creators of Glee. This was created for a challenge at [](http://gleek-land.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gleek-land.livejournal.com/)**gleek_land**. For a banner and wallpaper, click [here](http://guardshapedproblems.tumblr.com/post/28491228951/blaine-stark-click-for-full-size-1024x640) and [here](http://guardshapedproblems.tumblr.com/post/28491354241/son-of-stark-click-for-full-size-800x456).

  


The moment Blaine Stark walks through the door, the resemblance to his father is immediately apparent. It isn't just the swagger in his walk or the trademark sunglasses his father is known for wearing — it's the grin. It's wide and bright as he walks over to the table, and when he removes his sunglasses and offers his hand, that resemblance becomes even more undeniable. The only difference is the eyes — Blaine's are a deep, greenish hazel with flecks of gold, while Tony's are a darker, more chocolate brown.

He's polite and courteous as he greets me, shakes my hand and sits down opposite me. When I address him as Mr. Stark, he waves his hand in a dismissive air, shaking his head.

"Blaine, please. Mr. Stark is my father," he says, punctuating the sentence with that easy grin.

I seem to recall the elder Mr. Stark saying the very same thing on occasion.

It's lunch time, and after ordering some sushi, we get down to business.

"What's it like growing up a Stark? Well, technically, I _didn't_ grow up a Stark; I grew up an Anderson." Blaine busies himself with peeling off the wrapper on his chopsticks. "I didn't even find out I was a Stark until my freshman year of high school."

His expression goes dark as he explains how he found out — after being attacked and beaten to the brink of death by a group of boys outside his high school's annual Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine had been in need of an emergency blood transfusion. Neither of his parents were a match and, in a moment of duress, his mother admitted that the man he'd thought was his biological father was actually his stepfather.

"It was definitely a surprise. I mean, I don't really remember my initial reaction when Mom told me the truth. I was kinda high on morphine at the time." Blaine gives a rather blasé shrug of his shoulders.

It turns out that Blaine's mother is Dalisay, the once world renown supermodel, which makes him half-Filipino.

"People are always shocked when they discover I'm half-Asian. I don't really 'look the part,' you know?" His laugh is sardonic as he hooks his fingers into air quotes. "I got picked on a lot in school — for being gay, for being smart, for not being Asian enough, for being too Asian. I mean, I couldn't win."

It all came to a head that fateful night in his freshman year. After recovering from multiple broken bones, internal bleeding and a myriad of bruises and contusions, Blaine transferred to Dalton Academy, a prestigious college preparatory school in Westerville, Ohio.

"Why Ohio?" I ask. "Surely, the son of legendary war profiteer Tony Stark would prefer to live in Malibu."

Blaine holds up a hand, the jovial expression on his face turning a little more serious. "Whoa, okay, my dad may have been a weapons manufacturer in the past and sure, he profited from war, but only out of necessity. By calling him a 'profiteer,' you're subjecting him to negative bias that indicates he's guilty of something unethical. Obadiah Stane notwithstanding, Stark Industries has kept America safe, and besides, Dad quit making weapons ages ago. He's focused on clean energy now." As an afterthought, he adds "And being Iron Man, but it's not like he's getting paid to protect us from the threats he faces while in the suit. He does what he does because he sees a need and he's fulfilling it. It's what he does."

I'm impressed. That little speech sounds like it's gotten as much rehearsal in front of the mirror as his father's own little speech about how he's not a war profiteer. "You didn't answer my original question."

A brief scowl flits across his features before he's smiling at me again. "Right. Why Ohio and not Malibu? Anybody could take one look at Tony Stark five years ago and know he wasn't cut out to be a father to a lab rat much less an actual kid. Yes, I did want to go to Malibu and get to know my real father, but it just wasn't a feasible option to move there. I have family in Ohio. Besides, it was where I needed to be at the time."

Family that includes half-brother Cooper Anderson, aspiring actor and current face of the Free Credit Report Dot Com commercials. Blaine's expression is bordering between embarrassed and exasperated as I ask what it was like growing up with such a handsome brother.

"Um, yeah, it was torture. All my friends ogling my brother when they came over. He's going to be in Michael Bay's next movie, you know. I helped him film his audition tape." Blaine looks amused. "We used to have this singing and dancing act that we did together for the neighbors. It was pretty fun, for the most part."

Singing and dancing? That's new.

Blaine laughs. "Oh yeah, at Dalton, I was in the show choir, the Warblers. We made it to Nationals a couple of times while I was there. I was lucky enough to be the lead singer my sophomore and junior years. Cooper was in the Warblers too. Not so much my stepfather; he's not really a singer, you know? Cooper and I get the singing talent from Mom."

Nowadays, Blaine is attending school in Manhattan, finishing up his senior year while Tony rebuilds Stark Tower after the devastating attack on the city at the hands of Asgardian demi-god Loki. His boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, attends Parsons, the international powerhouse school for fashion design. As Mr. Hummel's name is mentioned, Blaine's eyes light up like it's Christmas morning.

"Kurt is, without a doubt, my soulmate," he says with an enthusiastic nod of his head. "I love him. Things are great. We've got an apartment in the West Village and I'll be attending NYU next year. It's perfect."

The door jingles as another restaurant patron enters, and Blaine glances over his shoulder. He's out of his seat before I can ask another question, and judging from the animated kiss he plants on the young gentleman, I'm guessing that's the aforementioned Kurt. Sensing that this interview is officially over, I cover the bill and gracefully exit


End file.
